<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by Koroshimasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138160">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu'>Koroshimasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud Strife, Dominant Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Why do I do this, mild choking, sick author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After stealing from Wutai warriors, Cloud finds himself trapped and running out of time to make an escape. He should’ve known better than to ask Sephiroth for help. There was always a catch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stuck</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cloud was stuck. The infamous Cloud Strife, former SOLDIER and Shinra operative who’d single-handedly taken down many armed guards, monsters, and even stood toe-to-toe with Rufus Shinra himself, was utterly and pathetically stuck. This was all Jessie’s fault.</p><p>They should’ve known better than to try and steal Materia from Yuffie. She was a clever Materia huntress, herself, which normally should’ve warned them against even entertaining the idea of stealing from her to begin with. But they’d of course bitten off more than they could chew. Jessie couldn’t help herself when she saw all the fancy weapons and Materia Yuffie had shown off to them earlier. Agreeably, with Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge, he’d come along for the ride, trusting in Jessie having planned an excellent diversion. Only, it wasn’t, and soon enough, no matter how stealthy and sneaky they were about it, Yuffie caught on to their antics. She’d chased Wedge and Biggs faster than Jessie, but she too eventually fled, with more than enough goodies in her arms…which Cloud had ultimately been responsible for finding and handing to her.</p><p>And now they were gone right out the damn window of the old, abandoned mansion on the east end of Wutai Village, and Cloud was stuck with his gear and sweater trapped on the damn hook in the window.</p><p>It was one of those windows that had to be yanked and pushed upwards, and then locked into place. Cloud had encountered them before many times, but this one had a nasty hook he’d never anticipated. The hook itself jutted out from a nail embedded into the frame. When Cloud barely slid the window open a crack, the wind and wet, cold rain poured in, shoving him out of the way as the window slammed down again. He’d wedged his fingers beneath the window and grunted as he slid it open slowly. He soon spotted the narrow opening and thought it might provide a safe place to begin wedging himself in between the bottom and the windowsill so he could create more room to work. The metal sliding was open just enough that he could squeeze through; it was a perfect plan.</p><p>Well, it <em>had</em> been.</p><p>He’d gotten startled by a few odd shadows reflecting in the glass, and just before he leapt out, the back of his sweater snagged on the hook, and the window crashed down and sandwiched him between the windowsill and heavy weight of the glass itself. Terrific. Once the slots near the handle of his Hardedge latched onto it, slamming him down, he was utterly stuck, and no one was going to help him. He could already see his friends like little dots down below, running and making a beeline for their bikes.</p><p>Some friends. Oh well. He didn’t need their help! He could get himself out of this mess!!</p><p>While he struggled interminably, Cloud failed to see the outline and shape of a wing reflected in the clear glass behind himself, and he certainly didn’t catch the wing expanding as a tall figure with silver-hair and piercing green eyes smirked at his plight.</p><p>“Good to see you, Cloud.”</p><p>Cloud’s blood immediately ran cold. Of course, it just <em>had </em>to happen today and right now, of all times. If there ever was something Sephiroth was good at, it was his timing. He used it to make Cloud feel like a complete fool.</p><p>Biting back tears of humiliation, Cloud tried to stay perfectly still, even though he knew his ass was facing Sephiroth directly. “Let’s not do this now, Sephiroth,” Cloud hissed in an equally weary and wary tone that made him want to shake himself until his pearly white teeth rattled right out of his own head. Where was his bravery and intrepid spirit, now?! Was he really that embarrassed because he was caught with his ass hanging on one side of a window, while his upper torso hung out the other?!</p><p>…Yes.</p><p>Eyes twinkling in sadistic amusement, Sephiroth purred, “I must admit, I wasn’t expecting to see <em>this</em> side of you, Cloud.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Cloud snapped flippantly, “Get away, you sicko!” If Sephiroth wanted to kill him, why did he need to do it in <em>this</em> putrid way? Couldn’t he just stab him and leave him out to bleed? What was with the verbal taunting?!</p><p>Glaring over his shoulder as best as he could, Cloud roared mordantly, “My back’s turned to you, anyway! Just finish it!”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Cloud,” Sephiroth shot back in that evading, pushed to the wall voice that could transform so effortlessly into violence.</p><p>Sick bastard that he was, the impending threat looming in Sephiroth’s soothing voice sent a shiver of raw need to flee and run coursing through Cloud. Weak. This was weakness, and Cloud hated himself for reacting this way, almost as much as he hated the man at his side for making him feel these things. Still, he had no one to blame but himself. He knew that. Every mistake he’d ever made had been his idea, from day one. They both knew it. He could only blame Jessie so far until reality told him that he’d technically taken on this damn ‘job’. It of course came along with ramifications.</p><p>Even so, he wanted out, and he wanted to be free, especially when he heard Wutai warriors whistling and shrieking back and forth to each other.</p><p>Looming over him, Sephiroth whispered in delight, “They’ll find you, soon, and they’ll kill you for stealing from them…”</p><p>The smile on his face persisted, and Cloud scoffed. “Well, maybe I want to be killed by them rather than you.” Though he wasn’t as bold when he said it, he hoped that his over-acting would cover for that.</p><p>Evidently, it hadn’t, and Sephiroth chuckled a soft chuckle that made Cloud shiver as his toes curled involuntarily. Hearing Sephiroth laughing was…refreshing…it was far better than that stony cold silence, and that arrogant attitude, anyway.</p><p>Bitterly, Cloud tried struggling, and Sephiroth only stated bluntly, “They’ll torture you for days, skin you, behead you, and likely drag that out for as long as possible.” Smirking, he supplied arrogantly, “I don’t recommend that.”</p><p>Groaning, Cloud wearily bemoaned, “Can you get me out, then?!” He had no idea why he was begging one of his most hated enemies for assistance, but then, in a softer voice that he couldn’t quite keep the pain from bleeding into, no matter how hard he tried, he reasoned, “I know you don’t want me to die yet. You wouldn’t be able to enjoy yourself.”</p><p>A resolute smile etching onto Sephiroth’s face told him he was right, and Cloud huffed as he forced himself to continue. “Help me this once, please!”</p><p>At first, only heavy silence followed his urgent cries for help. Staring at Sephiroth’s shadowed face, he saw his enemy’s eyes squeeze shut. Voice and mood cantankerous, Sephiroth elucidated contemptuously, “I’m not going to help you out of the kindness of my heart, you know. This comes with a price.”</p><p>Of course. Why wasn’t he shocked?</p><p>All too hurriedly, Cloud snapped, “Fine. I’ll do whatever you want.” There was no time to argue, not when he saw Yuffie running around in the edge of forests outside the mansion. Once through with her search, there, she would find him in less than a few minutes…all she had to do was look up!</p><p>“Sephiroth?!” He hated the panic in his own voice, but if anyone was going to help get him out of this, it had to be the One Winged Angel.</p><p>Easing himself over the shorter male, without much energy exerted, Sephiroth gripped the torn part of Cloud’s sweater, gently easing it off the hook since he couldn’t reach it, himself. As he went about doing that, he took a moment to pause and grin crudely at Cloud. “Well? Do we have a deal?” Making it a point to pause in delivering his ‘help’, Sephiroth glared at Cloud as he added, “I don’t like those who go back on their promises, later. If you’re doing this, you must commit, fully.”</p><p>Yuffie was practically right beneath the window of the four-leveled mansion, now, and Cloud was scared. He’d run out of time, he’d run out of options, and he couldn’t use his own weapon and get himself free on time. Not by himself…it was an impossible feat.</p><p>He had his doubts, but he vehemently bit out, “I swear, I’ll do anything you want! Just get me the hell out of here!!”</p><p>A second later, both a menacing, sinister gleam coruscated in Sephiroth’s eyes, and Cloud’s sweater came away from the hook. The window flew up, and Cloud was free…though only for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>It’d been approximately an hour since he’d escaped Wutai Village, but Cloud was already feeling imprisoned once more. Taking a deep breath, Cloud threaded the chains through the rings overhead, pulling them and adjusting them until both his arms were raised high over his head and he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach. When the chains were secure, he pulled hard on them to test their sturdiness. They held, and the rings stayed up there on the beam. The scents of moist soil, rosemary, jasmine, and fragrant orchid blooms played over him. Cloud carefully breathed them in, allowing the familiar aromas to relax himself.</p><p>Before his better senses could catch up with him, he slipped the handcuffs over the chain, closed them tightly around his wrists, and stood there waiting. As the seconds ticked by, Sephiroth’s footsteps outside the bedroom echoed in the hall, alerting Cloud to the fact that soon, he would have to ‘pay up’ for his freedom. What nerve.</p><p>At least the overhead lights were on, which added a golden glow to the green jungle around him. His sweat glistened in the warm, golden light that was illuminating the greenhouse in the back, making Cloud feel dangerously burnt. Inside, he was a total nervous wreck as he waited to see what would happen.</p><p>The key to the damn handcuffs was in his uniform pants pocket on the hook on the back of the bedroom door, and his sword was with Sephiroth hidden away somewhere. Congratulating himself on the breadth of his stupidity, he shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position in a situation that was designed for maximum discomfort.</p><p>In no time, the door banged open, and Cloud watched Sephiroth strut expectantly into the bedroom and then freeze at the sight of the empty bed. As his eyes reversed direction, he sneered as he glared up at Cloud. The younger male could read the confusion on his foe’s face as Sephiroth gave the entire bedroom a quick glance over, before catching sight of him hanging there before the adjacent greenhouse. Cloud stood dangling a few inches off the soft carpet, the glass door leading into the greenhouse supporting his weight as he willed himself not to quiver.</p><p>Glaring a smoldering look of pure vitriol and hatred, Sephiroth’s voice traveled icily to all four corners of the room, gliding around with frost snapping into Cloud’s bones and muscles as he spoke. “Do you think this is funny, Cloud?”</p><p>Cloud felt beyond angry, as he was sure that the question was an insult more than anything. Shivering, he ferociously answered, “What?! You told me to ‘prepare myself’, and you handed me the damn handcuffs! What else did you want?!” As he finished shouting, Sephiroth moved in a flash, covering a lot of ground so speedily with his long legs and swift stride.</p><p>One of those long legs flew up, the soles of his boot pressing roughly against Cloud’s nude chest. The foot firmly held Cloud back, pressing him roughly against the glass door in place.</p><p>As Cloud sputtered in pure confusion, Sephiroth snarled aggressively. “I believe I did say that, but not with that crude thing.” Faster than Cloud could blink, he quickly snapped forward, and the deadly shine of his Masamune flashed before Cloud’s frightened eyes.</p><p>Thinking he’d been tricked, Cloud screamed and roared, trying to get free, but Sephiroth swiped anyway. However, instead of cutting through skin and flesh, the weapon slashed across the handcuffs, and they came off Cloud’s wrists in a second.</p><p>Blinking in awe, Cloud stammered out inelegantly, but Sephiroth soon interrupted. His long, powerful arms flew over Cloud as he stated, “I am loathe to admit that when I saw you in such a compromising position today, Cloud, it stirred within me something I never knew existed.” Hunger blazed in his eyes worse than fire, and without a warning, he threw his weapon down. That didn’t mean he wasn’t a threat. Like a demon, he looped what appeared to be rope behind Cloud’s neck. Though his aim wasn’t to choke the younger male, Sephiroth yanked him forward by pulling on the other ends of the rope.</p><p>It was off-putting how angry, serious, yet playful Sephiroth seemed all in one form. Cloud sputtered as he was dragged forward viciously, landing on the bed roughly as though he were a useless rag doll.</p><p>“Sephiroth! Wait!” Cloud’s voice was a small mousy whisper, and it really surprised himself to no end that only Sephiroth was responsible for bringing this behavior out of him. He’d never heard himself whimpering this much during their encounters. Sure, he’d been frightened when Sephiroth chose to show up out of nowhere, before, but this…this was taking it too far.</p><p>Softly, Sephiroth wedged his leg between Cloud’s bare thighs, forcefully shoving them apart and placing just enough pressure on his clothed cock that Cloud immediately felt himself rock hard in less than ten seconds flat. To his chagrin, his body was coming to life, but his mind despised and rejected this more than anything.</p><p>He gasped, breath hitching in his throat while Sephiroth held the rope around his neck tighter while his other hand played with Cloud’s messy, matted hair. When Cloud tried to stop him by slamming a hand down over Sephiroth’s arm, the taller male growled in a deep warning.</p><p>“Let’s make one thing clear right away,” he sighed as he tugged on the ends of Cloud’s light-colored hair, forcing him to look up into Sephiroth’s cold, green eyes. “…I don’t want to be made a fool of, Cloud, and you’re never to attack me or touch me without my permission ever again. Are we clear?”</p><p>Cloud only gaped up at him, his response dying in his throat. The hand tugged his hair strands rougher, and Cloud winced, knowing he was being punished for wasting too much time.</p><p>Irritably, Sephiroth’s lips twitched. “I said, are we clear? This is what we agreed on, remember?”</p><p>“Yes…” To his reverent horror, Cloud knew he was getting harder by the minute, completely in a trance and taken by the raw dominance Sephiroth displayed as he hovered above him, foot pressing firmer against his cock.</p><p>Licking his lips like a serpent, Sephiroth hissed, “I could crush it right now…but…I won’t do that…” Coyly, he winked. “Not today, anyway.”</p><p>At once, Cloud felt his anger rising like a bile in his system, and he tried lunging forward. It was a dumb thing to do, especially considering the rope woven tightly around his neck still remained. In fighting, all he did was increase the grip around his neck. Mutely, Cloud coughed and wheezed as Sephiroth tugged on the ends harder, bringing Cloud’s lips inches away from his own while his foot rubbed against his cock in his underwear</p><p>Sephiroth looked deeply into Cloud’s eyes before his tongue darted out and swiped along the length of the young man’s nose to his upper lip. “Was that your last bit of a fight?” He licked Cloud’s lower lip and bit it afterwards gently. “Pathetic.”</p><p>While choking, Cloud argued, “You’re p-p-pathetic!” He meant his words, too, but he was losing too much oxygen to shout.</p><p>“I’m disappointed in you, Cloud…” Lust filled both their eyes, and Sephiroth removed the rope from around Cloud’s neck, but only momentarily.</p><p>Before Cloud had time to relax himself, the rope made its way around both his wrists, and the foot that had been pressed sweetly on his cock was removed. Without realizing it, Cloud whined from the absence of its firm pressure, causing Sephiroth to snicker puckishly.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.” True to his word, he yanked Cloud higher on the bed, stomach and chest flat on the mattress. While he walked around the side of the large bed, the One Winged Angel gathered and tied both of Cloud’s hands to one of the bedposts firmly. As he tightened the rope, Sephiroth cooed over his shoulder, “You’re not going anywhere yet, Cloud, but you can struggle; it’s genuinely turning me on.”</p><p>Cloud watched, frozen stiffly as the knot was done quickly and expertly. He was left with his back and ass arched in the air, on his elbows and knees as he waited on the mattress. This was obviously more infuriating and mortifying than being caught in the window…at least he’d had his pants on, then…</p><p>The mattress groaned as Sephiroth got on. Movement shifting behind himself caused Cloud to turn his head from left to right, back and forth, but Sephiroth had the knowledge of what his blind spots were. Anytime Cloud moved, Sephiroth would inch out of his view, and he was unable to be seen at all. Although initially angry, Cloud soon gave up. He found he didn’t mind as he abandoned himself to the unknown and surprises that he anticipated. Truthfully, this had been the first time Cloud was experiencing something so perverse, but he didn’t want to appear like he was as scared as he felt on the inside. He didn’t want Sephiroth to see that small, frightened side of himself when he’d worked so hard at repressing it. Beyond that, he didn’t like that a part of himself was somewhat enjoying this. While he was highly aroused, there was something new and uncertain about this, and uncertainty was something that had always troubled Cloud Strife.</p><p>Rustling sounded behind him, and Cloud knew Sephiroth had undressed when he heard a zipper being pulled down…</p><p>Cloud gasped, feeling his muscles and bones stiffen as his cock twitched, obviously highly interested in what Sephiroth was doing. The blonde wriggled, trying to get a hold of himself before lust and sex clouded his mind and fogged up his senses. It was no use; the bonds were too tight, and the more he fought, the more he got wrapped in the bindings.</p><p>The mattress around himself dipped slightly, and the bed made a soft groaning sound as Sephiroth hung above Cloud. Cloud soon felt his hands on his hips before fingers played around over his underwear. Lazy patterns were drawn about before those demanding fingers began pulling the fabric over to the side for a moment. Soon, in one deliberate motion, his underwear was torn straight in half. They slid off his waist and over his knees as Sephiroth practically snatched them off his body.</p><p>He was already raving on about his clothes, when he was interrupted by a slap to his ass. Though it hadn’t been meant to inflict pain; just shock. It didn’t burn or sting after it’d been delivered, but Cloud was truly stunned. Sephiroth paused before leaning forward and rubbing the same cheek he’d slapped. Then, to Cloud’s bewilderment, he pressed a few soft kisses to the sore flesh, as if apologizing for his previous action.</p><p>“You do bring out the worst in me, Cloud.” Another kiss and a small lick were delivered to his cheek, though this time, the one on his face. “Hmm, I can see and feel you’re enjoying it, so I won’t stop.” Shuddering, Cloud felt Sephiroth grab his hard cock once, squeezing it a little firmly before he let it go.</p><p>God damn it…Sephiroth still had his damn gloves on for this, too…from what the younger ex-SOLDIER could feel, Sephiroth had only unzipped his pants; he still was clothed. Feeling vulnerable for being naked when his enemy wasn’t, Cloud weakly groaned as he tried looking back at Sephiroth timorously.</p><p>“Wait, Sephiroth, you don’t—” Two fingers were stuffed into his mouth the moment he’d opened it, and Cloud nearly choked around the digits intruding past his teeth and tongue.</p><p>“I wish you would put that mouth of yours to better use; it’s really a pretty mouth you know.” Sephiroth leaned over Cloud’s shoulder, his legs pushing the blonde’s apart as one of his hands groped and palmed Cloud’s bottom. The entire thing was a tease, as well as damn annoying. In retaliation, Cloud tried biting down on the fingers in his mouth, but Sephiroth grasped his tongue between his fingers and tugged it slightly.</p><p>“Don’t even entertain the idea or I’ll tear your tongue right out.”</p><p>Cloud knew if he cooperated, this would be over sooner, but he still shivered in a small bout of fear as he let his tongue relax while the older male stroked it between his fingers. The digits slid up and down his tongue, and Cloud relaxed his jaw as Sephiroth softly kissed the back of his neck and shoulders.</p><p>His lips trailed a small path to the center of his back, and Cloud felt teeth grazing all the way down to his ass. That was when he snapped up, feeling frightened, and he began to fight back. Abruptly, the fingers left his mouth, and Cloud gasped as he coughed and tried to regain control.</p><p>Sephiroth bit down hard on his left ass cheek, and the youth howled in pain. The bite wasn’t delicate or gentle at all; it was full of disdain and contempt, and Cloud knew there was an air of jealousy that had inspired it, probably stemming from his illustrious past shared with the One Winged Angel. The bite Sephiroth gave him was rough; it would definitely leave a mark, Cloud bet, and he struggled against his bindings as he chewed down on his lower lip to keep from crying out words of malicious intent reserved for his enemy.</p><p>“Still fighting me? Such an obstinate creature.” Sephiroth turned his attention to Cloud’s right cheek, and he slapped it hard.</p><p>Cloud reared back in pain, an expletive leaving his mouth freely. The second it did, Sephiroth clamped a hand over the ex-SOLDIER’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.</p><p>A deep grumble of a thunderous growl came forth from Sephiroth chest, pouring directly into Cloud’s shoulders and back. As it did, involuntary quivers of pleasure haunted the blonde. “Now Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered as he licked the youth’s face the same way he’d licked his ass cheek where he’d slapped him.</p><p>“I did warn you a few times to shut up, but I guess you don’t care for my warnings…”</p><p>Panic and excitement flooded his system, and Cloud cursed himself multiple times. When had he turned into such a sex-craved pervert? He’d never been one to mix pain and pleasure before, but this was…this was rejuvenating and terrifying! He knew he would definitely be wanting to try this down the road again with Sephiroth, although he hoped the older male would allow for himself to be tortured next time.</p><p>He nearly came alone at the thought of a naked, bound Sephiroth gasping as he was dominated and looked down upon in much the same way Cloud himself had been.</p><p>With a fond purr, Sephiroth whispered in his ear as he leaned his head against Cloud’s gently. “Guess I’ll have to force you to shut up.” His tongue darted out and he licked a hot, wet stripe down Cloud’s neck. In response, Cloud groaned as he pressed himself against the pillows and sheets. It made him terribly hard how Sephiroth could easily switch back and forth between violent and gentle, and he soon found his hips seeking rough friction against the sheets and pillows as he pressed against them desperately.</p><p>Sephiroth noticed the motions, and he chuckled as he stroked Cloud’s neck and pulled him away from the sheets. “Not yet, not without me.”</p><p>This was torture, but Cloud began enjoying it. He knew there was something wrong with himself, but he let Sephiroth drag his saliva coated fingers down his spine and over the back of his thighs, the wet trail grazing over the insides of his legs before they hovered over his hole. Sensing them there, firm, but gentle, Cloud gasped again, eyes shut tightly as the older male moved down over his back. His long hair dragged along Cloud’s feverish skin, causing the aroused male to feel every part of his body standing to full attention while he wriggled in pleasure and delight.</p><p>He hung his head low, trying to get lost in pleasure, when without warning, Sephiroth head butted against the back of his legs quite roughly. Cloud’s legs gave in, and he collapsed on his chest and arms, lying flatly on the bed.</p><p>“What the hell Sephiroth?!” he roared his displeasure, but it was cut off by a hard slap delivered to his ass again.</p><p>“Silence.”</p><p>Having no choice but to obey, Cloud held his head down as he fisted the sheets. He felt a hand wrap around his waist and push only his rear up, and the hand then pressed his back down firmly into the mattress while Cloud was adjusted into the position Sephiroth wanted him in.</p><p>“No!” Cloud tried fighting one last time, and he tried turning himself over to the side. His bindings were tight, and he managed to lift a leg over Sephiroth’s head, but the infernal man held onto the other and yanked him back down. Failure and defeat kicked in as Cloud stumbled and rolled back over flatly onto the mattress while his ass stuck out in the air. The sheets wrapped around his limbs further, and Cloud couldn’t see anything as Sephiroth laughed softly behind him.</p><p>Snarling, Cloud roared, “Sephiroth! I don’t like this shit!”</p><p>Sephiroth sadistically continued chuckling as he ran his fingers along the back of Cloud’s spread legs. “But I do, Cloud…” His warm breath was directly aimed at Cloud’s hole, causing the blonde’s Mako-colored eyes to grow impossibly wide as he froze in place.</p><p>“…In fact, I much prefer you this way.” A warm tongue flickered once over his open hole, and Cloud tried repressing a cry of pleasure as the tongue swiftly dipped in the puckered rim before sliding back out of him.</p><p>Sephiroth hummed as his licked his lips lewdly. “You taste shameless and slutty as I imagined you would…”</p><p>The words were horrible, and yet Cloud felt his body quivering in the right places. When Sephiroth licked him again, he wriggled his hips back, as if begging for more.</p><p>Servicing him a few more times with languid, deep strokes of his tongue, Sephiroth eventually pulled away to ravenously purr, “I see that was enjoyable.”</p><p>Cloud felt nothing but embarrassment flooding his system, but he nodded against the sheets, grateful that his face was hidden from Sephiroth’s scrutinizing gaze. He felt the hands on his cheeks now, and though Cloud waited for the slap, he instead felt his cheeks being spread slowly. Before he had time to ask what was going on, a thick member slid its way inside him, and Cloud knew immediately it wasn’t Sephiroth’s fingers or his tongue.</p><p>He didn’t feel any pain due to being prepared for this as Sephiroth had asked. However, he could only understand the immense amount of pleasure as his knees shook. He tried standing up on his knees, but they caved, and he was left to lie down on his chest while hips snapped against his own in a painfully crushing and savage rhythm.</p><p>They’d known this was going to happen, and while Cloud had been prepared, there was no way to ease off the troublesome burdens and shocks delivered to his body each time Sephiroth pounded into him. The older male wasn’t gentle at all. Quickly, the room was filled with the brutally obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh while Cloud groaned and writhed in pleasure beneath Sephiroth. Every now and then, when Sephiroth had been particularly much too rough, Cloud let out a tiny cry. Sephiroth would marginally slow down, caressing his junior’s back and shoulders, the fingers memorizing his sinews and muscles as little kisses and nibbles soon accompanied the studying of the hands.</p><p>When the pace picked up again, Cloud pressed his ass and hips against the ones ramming against himself, and Sephiroth began unforgivingly pounding into him. Cloud nearly sank into the mattress, but Sephiroth remained sturdy in his support. Unrelenting with his thrusting, he pressed his chest against Cloud’s back, bit down on his earlobe, and all while he fisted the youth’s hair with a hand.</p><p>In the heat and wildness of it all, Cloud was overtaken by his putrid lust. He didn’t care if Sephiroth wanted to rip his hair out or crush him with all his weight; he just wanted to feel something as the man he hated so much fucked him wildly. Hands wrapped around his throat while his bindings tugged at his hands, and Cloud soon realized Sephiroth was playing a deadly game of tug-and-war. It went that way between Sephiroth pulling Cloud’s lower torso back against his own body, while the bindings pulled at his arms and hands in the opposite direction.</p><p>Painfully, Cloud felt a dull throb of pure want in his chest and a burning ache in his neck and arm sockets. This was empty. Meekly, he cried out a sad mewl as his cock grew even harder at the idea of being left to the pleasurable pain Sephiroth bestowed upon him. Cloud looked down at his red, weeping cock, and he whimpered at his bound hands, knowing he wouldn’t be able to finish himself off while Sephiroth pumped into him faster and faster.</p><p>“Sephiroth…please…I need you to touch me now!” Whatever the hell he was begging for, he could perhaps scold himself for later. His boisterous pleas didn’t go unheard or ignored, thankfully. A firm hand gripped his cock in an instant, working him as furiously and quickly as Sephiroth moved inside him.</p><p>This was perfect, now, and Cloud wasn’t shy about vocally praising Sephiroth. “Yes! Fuck me!”</p><p>“I believe I am.” Sephiroth was smug even in the midst of sex, and he bit down hard against Cloud’s shoulder as he came deeply inside Cloud following a few herculean thrusts. The salty, watery essence leaked into his channel plenty until it began dripping along the insides of the ex-soldier’s toned thighs.</p><p>There was nothing more embarrassing and thrilling than this. Cloud felt the warm liquid trailing down his thighs and pooling inside himself, goading him further to reach his own peak. Greedily, he snapped his hips as Sephiroth worked his cock one last time. With one final pull, Cloud came into his hand with a loud passionate cry, cock twitching at the height of pleasure. Screaming himself hoarse, Cloud knew his throat felt completely like raw meat as he collapsed into the mattress in an exhausted heap.</p><p>The One Winged Angel gently pulled out of him and rolled himself over to rest on his back while he looked up with a deeply complacent grin on his lips. Long hair curtaining his chest and fanning out onto the sheets, he closed his green eyes and steadied his own breathing.</p><p>Cloud desperately tugged at the bindings still at his wrists as he panted softly. “Sephiroth, don’t leave me like this…”</p><p>Sephiroth hummed, eyes still closed as he smirked. “Cloud, I believe I told you to shut up long ago.”</p><p>Moodily, Cloud hissed as he fought against the bindings, anger replacing his lost energy and mind-numbing orgasm. “Sephiroth, it’s not funny anymore, get this shit off me!”</p><p>A satiated Sephiroth looked over at the bindings before snorting rudely. “You talk too much, Cloud.” He shifted on the bed, draping an arm over his forehead, covering his eyes.</p><p>“…I suppose I’ll have to teach you another lesson,” he sighed more to himself than to his captor. Smugly, he grinned as he whispered under his breath, “Perhaps after I replenish my energy, of course.”</p><p>Cloud fought harder and harder, soon losing the last bits of his energy while Sephiroth rested beside him. The small, triumphant smirk never eased off his face as he listened to Cloud struggle well into the night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>